


Secret Heart of Thee

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Good/Evil Cathy, Poetry, THE EVIL TWIN CATHY, THE GOOD TWIN CATHY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem describing the love Amanda has for Sarek.</p><p>Written by GOOD TWIN CATHY and EVIL TWIN CATHY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Heart of Thee

Here is a just a little poem I wrote that I hope will like. I had never written a poem before. Let me know how you feel about it.

GOOD TWIN(Cathy) cat231408  
  
 **SECRET HEART OF THEE**  
  
I know that people will wonder why I choose to be and see the very secret heart of thee.  
  
You are my pie in the sky of the days gone by. They all wonder why I would try to reach the secret part of the heart that others don't know exist.  
  
But I have seen it in the mist of your kiss, and it goes like this.  
  
Our hearts beat as one as our lips touch.  
  
Oh, God it's as hot as the Vulcan sun.  
  
Oh, they would be so jealous if they could touch minds and hearts as we do.  
  
Oh, but that's our special bond.  
  
Just you and me. It's so quiet here in our world of red hot sand. I can hear only our hearts beating as one. That is all I need. It is so fascinating to be just you and me.  
  
They think that you are heartless. But I know that's a lie. Because I have seen it in your eyes, and heard your secret sighs and the quiet way that you laugh at all. Just you and me.  
  
But they don't need to know. It is just between you and me.  
  
Only I need to see.  
  
That is the secret heart of thee.


End file.
